


The Real Season Finale - 12 x 23 Redux

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 x 23 finale, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, F/M, Fixed all the mistakes, Re-write, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: A/N: Let’s be honest we all need this.  It hurts too much to revisit this travesty even  just to re-write the last ten minutes.  I watched the last ten minutes -- ouch --and transcribed it along with my own ending. I hope you enjoy this as much as I needed to write this. DO NOT BELIEVE WHAT SEEMS TO BE HAPPENING. READ IT ALL THE WAY THROUGH. Trust me. I fixed everything. This was written for Crowley Weekend and was requested by @evansrogerskitten. Thank you. @hellsmother my darling bestie, I brought her back too. This is the real ending. I might even give this to them when I send in my angry letter to the CW.Word Count: 3,141





	The Real Season Finale - 12 x 23 Redux

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/160896156236/the-real-season-finale-12-x-23-redux)

 

 

Team Free will walked out of the house sensing Lucifer was standing there.

 

 

His taunting tone rung out in the night air as he stood in front of the porch of a large white house. Castiel got ready to fight, pulling out his angel blade. Dean had his game face on as did Sam. Lucifer looked on, bored.

 

 

“I gotta hand it to you guys. You never give up, even when you should. Even when you would be so stupid not to.”

 

 

Sam responded with confidence, “Look, whatever you’re planning on doing, Chuck…God will stop you just like he did last time.”

 

 

Lucifer pretended to agree looking away from the group with fake sympathy, “You’re right.” He put his hands in his pockets and added a fake emotional lilt to his voice as he said, “ What should I do?” With tons of sarcasm and all the dramatics a being such a he could call up he added, “Oh God. Don’t strike me dead!” He actually laughed after all he said it, pausing only for a second. “Come on Sam. You sound like a virgin in Jesus camp.” He mocked Sam by talking in a high-pitched voice, “We can’t. God is watching.”

 

 

Castiel turned to Dean as if to say “What the fuck is going on?” Which was a fair point. There should be more fighting and less grandstanding. But this was Lucifer after all and he was known for his dramatics.

 

 

“No. Chuck ‘walked,’” Lucifer added with a visual having his first two fingers make a walking movement. “He’s gone,” his tone rather nonchalant

 

 

Dean replied, “So you’re just gonna smash his toys?”

 

 

“Exactly. ‘Cause every time I look at this sad trash fire of a world, you know what I keep thinking? I could do so much better. “

 

 

“So Apocalypse, take two. That’s your plan?” Dean asked incredulously.

 

 

“When in doubt, go with the classics. That’s what I always say,” Lucifer added chewing on the inside of his mouth.

 

 

Everyone looked on wondering where this was all going. After a beat, Lucifer added, “Well, boys, enough with the foreplay. Let’s do this.”

 

 

Dean always ready to sacrifice himself said, “See you on the other side, boys.”

 

 

Castiel tensed, throwing him a worried glance but Dean kept his gaze on Lucifer. Castiel got ready and charged at Lucifer, angel blade held high, but of course Lucifer saw him coming and threw him on the ground.

 

 

Dean and Sam looked at Castiel, worried, before both turning to glance at Lucifer.

 

 

“Well, that worked,” Lucifer chuckled.

 

 

Sam and Dean looked at each and ran away from the scene. Lucifer looked rather frustrated and bored at the boy’s retreat.

 

 

“Mature. Real mature! You guys? I really want to enjoy this, “ he said in a sing song voice. “Really wanna savor just ripping you apart, getting’ all up in there, and getting’ all gooey.” He sighed before continuing, “But, you know, little slugger’s almost here and, uh… Well I’m on the clock.”

 

 

Lucifer’s slow gait towards the boys stopped abruptly when he saw some sort of orange rip in the space between the boys. He wondered what world was behind there, curiosity clearly written all over his face. Dean reached out his hand touching the light as he stared at Lucifer. A whooshing sound could be heard and then boom the two of them were gone.

 

 

“Interesting,” Lucifer stated as he too, entered into the alternate universe. Lucifer looked around at the carnage and devastation, happy, almost ready to sing a jaunty little tune. “Nice.” Thunder rumbled nearby.

 

 

Sam spoke first walking up to him, “You wanted the Apocalypse? You got it.”

 

Lucifer smiled. “Sammy. Hey.” Thunder claps sounded in the distance followed by flashes of red. “Where’s your big bro?”

 

 

“Right here.” Dean said from behind Lucifer.

 

 

Lucifer whirled around to meet Dean square in the eyes. “Oooh sweet toy,” he said in a mocking tone.

 

 

“Yeah, I got it off of an old-new pal of mine. We have this bet --to see if it works against an archangel,” Dean said.

 

 

Lucifer looks intrigued.

 

 

Dean said with a smirk, “So…say hello to my little friend.”

 

 

Sam looked worried and unsure whether this would really work. The second Dean staring firing, Sam was off like a bullet to the rock where Crowley was currently working on a spell.

 

 

“Took you long enough,” Crowley stated with a huff as he put ingredients slowly into a bowl that was in the center of a pentagram.

 

 

“Not now, Crowley. Come on.” Sam urged him.

 

 

Sam heard a muffled tone from behind the bushes.

 

 

“Never mind about that,” Crowley said dismissively.

 

 

Sam ignored him and walked over to the bushes to find a random human gagged and bound.

 

 

“What the hell, Crowley?”

 

 

“He’s needed for the spell. Must you insist upon talking? Hard to concentrate with your yapping and, oh yeah, your big brother doesn’t have much time so do me a favor and shut the bloody hell up, Moose!”

 

 

Dean kept firing the machine gun at Lucifer yelling, “Yeah baby! Come on! Uhh!” His smile faded when he realized that a few minutes of rapid firing did nothing to him aside from making him pissed which was obvious due to Lucifer’s red eyes showing through. Dean kept clicking the gun until he was out of bullets. Intent on giving Sam and Crowley the distraction they needed to do the spell.

 

 

Crowley talked fast, “We do this ritual, we seal that rift, and we lock the Devil in this godforsaken place. That’s the plan remember? Two birds, one spell.”

 

 

Sam was confused why Crowley was reminding him of this. He was there when they come up with the plan. “Right, right. Just hurry.”

 

 

Dean’s gun clicks, signaling to everyone there that he was out of ammo.

 

 

Lucifer taunted him, “You lose.” Dean’s face fell as Lucifer walked up to him and took his gun, hitting him in the head with it. He then grabs Dean’s clothes and whirled him around while Lucifer’s other arm wound up and threw a punch. Dean reeled back from the punch before Lucifer landed another one.

 

 

Sam started rattling off spell ingredients to check they have everything, completely forgetting about the tied up human. “Uh, Dead Sea brine, uh mercury, lamb’s blood, holy oil.” Sam started pouring the oil into the bowl as he said, “Here we go.”

 

 

Dean got up with a grunt. The second he did, Lucifer punched him again and again.

 

 

Sam said confidently, “That’s the last of it. That’s everything.” He stared at the bowl confused why it wasn’t working.

 

 

Crowley shook his head, “No it’s not.”

 

 

“What?” Sam questioned frustrated that Crowley held something back.

 

 

Lucifer stomped on Dean’s back, kicking him.

 

 

“If we wanna seal that rip, we need one more minor ingredient.”

 

 

“What?” Sam asked

 

 

“A life.” Crowley offered sadly.

 

 

“Seriously Crowley? That isn’t minor.”

 

 

Crowley shrugged before he moved to the bushes and grabbed the human. “Demon, hello! Minor to me and that’s why I came here early. I couldn’t very well ask the two of you to do it. As much as I hate to admit it, you two are too bloody useful to the world and all. And me, I’m done being a demon. Tired of having to rule over pathetic morons, yes. But killing myself? Please! I enjoy living, Moose. No suicidal tendencies here. So we have him. You’re welcome, Samuel.”

 

 

Sam winced at his full name. He suppressed the need to call Crowley, Fergus. He had to admit that was weird even for Crowley. He usually called him Moose.

 

 

“Who is he?” Sam inquired, his head pointing to the human.

 

 

“Stop being the bloody hero, Sam. You can’t save everyone! It’s a wonder this poor bloke’s still alive in a place like this. At least this way his death will mean something, more than cannon fodder in an angel/demon war.”

 

 

Before Sam could say anything, Crowley moved over to Lucifer the random human in one hand and a circular object in the other. Crowley hid the item literally up his sleeve. Crowley began chanting, not loud enough for Sam to hear. Sam saw a yellow glow come over Crowley. He turned to Sam, winking at him. “Don’t believe what you see. Remember the bloody plan.”

 

 

Lucifer kept kicking Dean. It was a wonder he wasn’t dead or seriously injured with the beatdown he was getting. Dean spit out blood and grunted.

 

 

Lucifer shrugged seemingly bored, “ I could do this all day.” Lucifer crouched down staring at Dean. He spoke in a mocking tone, “You make such funny noises.”

 

 

Dean grunted and wheezed in response. Before Lucifer knew it, he was thrown backwards. Confused and angry, he looked up at Crowley who simply cleared his throat. Crowley dropped the human unceremoniously on the ground after he placed an angel blade through his stomach. Blood was dripping off the blade as he looked over at Lucifer. “Surprise,” Crowley said matter-of-factly.

 

 

Lucifer stretched out his arms to the side laughing. He kicked his feet back and forth like an enthusiastic child. “Crowley!” He said with flair before he chuckled and slowly got up. Sam rushed to Dean pulling him to safety.

 

 

Lucifer said in a mocking tone, “You sneaky little… so I guess I get to kill you twice, huh, Crowley?”

 

 

Sam pulled a limping Dean forward closer to the rift.

 

 

Crowley smirked. “I doubt it,” he said confidently head up.

 

 

Lucifer looked down at the dying human. ”Practice for little old me? I think we both know you can’t kill me with that.”

 

 

“Who said I was here to kill you?” Crowley inquired

 

 

Lucifer pursed his lips thinking. “Oh, no, no. You had your chance. You could’ve put me back in the Cage, but… you had to make it personal, didn’t you?”

 

 

Sam and Dean stared back at the two of them anxiously awaiting the outcome.

 

 

Crowley smirked, “You’re right. It is personal. You humiliated me. I…hate you. Deeply,” Crowley said with a deep chuckle. “Truly. I’m gonna enjoy wiping that smug, self-satisfied look off your face. Personally.“

 

 

Lucifer mocked him, “You mean…this one?” He asked as he brought the first fingers of both of his hands up to his smirking mouth.

 

 

Crowley raised the bloodied angel blade, getting ready to attack. Sam and Dean looked on. Lucifer looked down at the angel blade smirking with a scolding tone, “Come on Crowley. You know whatever you try, you’re gonna lose.”

 

 

Crowley stood tall; the human bleeding out watching on in horror as these two threatened each other. He had the good sense to remain silent. Lucifer smirked at Crowley, which Crowley smiled at, tilting his head.

 

 

“You’re right.” He smiled a wistful smile and turned back to the boys, “Bye, boys.” He mouthed, “procidat deceptionem,” which he hoped was a clear enough indication of what was happening but given their confused looks maybe not.

 

 

Crowley held up the bloody blade and stabbed himself with it. A fiery light coursed through his being and electricity crackled.

 

 

The spell was activated by his “death” and the death of the human. The boys looked on horrified and confused. At that exact moment, Castiel burst through the portal, having felt Crowley’s death on a cosmic scale, barreling straight for Lucifer not listening to the boys. He had to kill Lucifer, had to protect the baby, had to save the world. He was so close now.

 

 

Dean called after him, “Cas? Cas!”

 

 

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm dragging him towards the portal. “No, come on. Come on.”

 

 

“Cas!” Dean called after him.

 

 

“Cas! Cas!”

 

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Sam yelled to his brother as he pushed him through the portal to the real world.

 

 

___________________________________________

 

 

Kelly screamed as she was giving birth, Mary by her side. The baby’s power surged through her.

 

 

Kelly said, “I love you,” as a bright light appeared throwing Mary down and Kelly back onto the bed.

 

 

______________________________________________

 

 

Castiel walked right up to Lucifer and stabbed him through the heart as his eyes glowed red. The boys looked back at the rip waiting for Castiel to come back out. A few moments later, he did just that breathing hard and staring at the both of them.

 

 

Sam smiled warmly at his friend, “Cas.”

 

 

A second later, a bright light erupted from Castiel’s being and his body fell to the ground.

 

 

“No,” Dean yelled.

 

 

Dean and Sam looked down horrified.

 

 

“That was fun,” Lucifer gloated. “Seriously guys, points for trying. Super impressed, but, uh…playtime’s over. “

 

 

Kelly walked out of the house anger stamped on her face. Her body had healed from the baby’s grace.

 

 

“Kelly?” Dean inquired confused.

 

 

“Yeah, Dean, Sam, it’s me. It seems the baby didn’t kill me after all. Maybe, it was fate. Maybe, I was chosen to bear his child just as I thought. It wasn’t just circumstance. Guess I wasn’t just a container was I, honey? I will not have you corrupting my child! He will have a fair chance to be good. Now get away from them. This is between you and me.”

 

 

“Well, I didn’t see this coming. Clearly, your vessel is more resilient than I thought. You’re alive? How intriguing but I must request that you sit on the sidelines, dearie. Daddy has work to do, people to kill and I’m kind working on a deadline. Parental squabbles will be handled later. You understand, right dear?”

 

 

“No.” she said defiantly as she walked over to Lucifer.

 

 

“Really lover, there’s a time and a place-.”

 

 

Kelly took the brass knuckles she found in Mary’s bag. She felt them surge with power before she hit him over and over again. Relishing in the pain she was causing him.

 

 

“That the best you got?” he teased.

 

 

She just kept wailing on him, until he dropped the angel blade to the ground. Kelly kept hitting him and as he fell backwards, he grabbed onto her jacket dragging her into the alternate universe with him. Just seconds before the portal closed, a figure shot out like a bullet.

 

 

Kelly and Lucifer stood in the alternate universe, dead bodies all around them.

 

 

“No. No. No. NO!” Lucifer screamed in anguish.

 

 

Kelly tried to be brave but was quite frightened by Lucifer’s anger and what he might do with her. But it was worth it. At least this way she saved the world and her baby. Her sacrifice meant something. Lucifer took a couple deep breaths, his red eyes surging, as he looked straight ahead full of anguish.

 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

Sam and Dean heard humming and saw a bright light coming from the house. They looked at each other and then at the man grunting before them as he slowly stood up.

 

 

“Dad?” Dean asked.

 

 

John Winchester quickly got up and pointed a gun at both of them. They raise their hands in submission, confusion and shock evident on both their faces.

 

 

“Dad, it’s us.” Dean pleaded.

 

 

“Us who?” John barked in response.

 

 

“Your children?” Sam offered.

 

 

“I never had any children.” John confirmed.

 

 

“Not in your world but in this one, “ Sam replied.

 

 

“Look around. This isn’t you world anymore. You’re in ours, Dad.” Dean said.

 

 

John looked around anxiously then directly into Sam and Dean’s eyes. They had his eyes and there was something familiar about them. He somehow knew they didn’t mean him any harm. How could he possibly know that about these strangers? This clearly wasn’t his world though. There was a house, an actual standing house and no rubble. He lowered his gun slightly, looking around the boys as a figure emerged from the house.

 

 

Following John’s gaze, Dean turned around, “Mom?” Dean asked.

 

 

“John?” Mary inquired.

 

 

“Mary?”

 

 

“Who are you?” She asked tentatively

 

 

“Your sons?”

 

 

Mary looked confused. “There must be some mistake. My sons are still children and…”

 

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

 

 

“I hit my head pretty hard. There was a blast of light.”

 

 

“Great! So the both of you don’t know we exist. Really?!”

 

 

Dean took out two photos from his back pocket and handed one to John and one to Mary. They looked at it curiously. A few moments later, Castiel woke up gasping for air. The boys stared at him, shocked, running to his side.

 

 

Kneeling beside him, Dean asked in a soft voice, “Cas? How?”

 

 

“It’s hard for me to believe as well, Dean, but the only explanation is the baby. The moment I felt the baby’s power coursing through me, when it showed me the future, that power stayed in my vessel and it healed me.”

 

 

“That’s incredible,” Sam added.

 

 

“Maybe there is hope for the Baby.” Dean added.

 

 

“Who is this?” Mary and John asked in unison.

 

 

“Mommy? Daddy?“ the baby called standing in the doorway of the house.

 

 

__________________________________________________

 

 

Crowley walked into the hotel room seeing the charred remains of a witch. He sighed heavily and slowly took out his phone calling Rowena.

 

 

“Well done, mother.”

 

 

“How did ye know?”

 

 

“I know you, mother, very well in fact and if I’m not mistaken and we both know I’m not, this blue bauble here is a part of a spell, no?”

 

 

“Maybe.”

 

 

“I can’t believe Lucifer fell for an illusion twice. Are we fantastic actors or is he just a moron?”

 

 

Rowena chuckled at that. “Thank ye, dearie. What illusion did ye do, son?”

 

 

“I muttered a spell you taught me to make a duplicate of myself. I was never the one fighting Lucifer. That was a copy. It was a copy the moment I woke up and crawled out of the grave. Being a rat was the best thing that ever happened. It really gave me time to think.” He could feel the eye roll on the other end. “As you know with illusion spells, the illusion is part of you so my duplicate said a Latin spell to sever the bond between us. The light show was just that -- a light show.”

 

 

“Bit complicated dearie. I’m happy ye learned somethin’ from me.”

 

 

“So do tell, mother. How did you manage to convince a witch to put a glamour spell on. Very Harry Potter of you. Did you use a polyjuice potion?”

 

 

“Ye get yer wit from yer dear old mother. Somethin’ like that dear.”

 

 

“You were always good at convincing others to do things but convincing a witch to become you so perfectly that they die for you…like this?”

 

 

“She owed me a life debt.”

 

 

“Hmm. So you do have loyal people. Good to know. Till next time, mother.”

 

 

“We’ll have a wee cup of tea, Fergus.”

 

 

Crowley chuckled and hung up smiling. Did Lucifer really think he could best the two of them? He grabbed his phone and texted the Winchesters.

 

 

“Miss me boys?”

 

 

This time he was ready to lock Hell up for good.


End file.
